


The Newborn Queen

by HarryPotterAddict595



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Multi, Possessive Behavior, mate bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterAddict595/pseuds/HarryPotterAddict595
Summary: When an ancient spell that kills all magical people is activated, Hermione figures out that she is something more than the average witch. Wanting to figure out what she is she performs a spell with unforeseen consequences. Ruing the sister she did not know about's first kiss by falling out of the sky was an odd way to meet.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Pam Swynford De Beaufort, Godric/Eric Northman, Hermione Granger / Godric, Hermione Granger/Eric Northman, Sookie / Jason/ Hermione
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. The start of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the True blood series/ Southern Vampire mysteries- All rights reserved to those who own each of the series ( J.K Rowling and Charlaine Harris.) Warning- Contains mature content that includes foul language, violence, and sexual content. There also may be some spoilers for the HP and True blood series. This fan fiction is mostly going to follow the True blood timeline and will be mostly based on this timeline with certain dates in the Harry Potter series changed to match the dates. 

They had lost.

No three words could hurt as much as those did, all the energy Hermione put into trying to remain positive and into fooling herself that they could win seem to drain away from her leaving her frame slumped into the dirt, she didn't even fight when the death eaters roughly dragged her to her feet before pushing her down to sit next to the surviving resistant members.

The war ended on Hogwarts grounds in June of 1998, it ended the way that it was always going to end, as Hermione pondered her situation it became startlingly clear to her that this was really the only way the war could really end the order had put to much stock into decade-old prophecies and a teenage boy.

Hermione loved Harry wholeheartedly but she knew he wasn't strong enough or even motivated enough to try and fight the war. Harry wanted to fight the war for other people but he didn't have the motivation to fight the war for himself.

Hermione knew from the moment she walked into that train compartment as an eleven-year-old girl that the green-eyed boy wouldn't live long, he had something in her eyes that she often saw in her parent's eyes when they gazed a bit too long at a knife or a gun. It was the look of someone so close to the edge that they would jump if they were given the chance. Just like her parents when given the choice Harry took the jump. He walked into the woods with the knowledge that he wouldn't ever come out and Hermione didn't have it in her to think that he regretted it.

So the light lost when Voldemort's killing curse hit Harry Potter, the savior of the light, making his form crumple on the blood-covered grounds of the school he once thought of as his home, the only home he thought he had. Harry's gaunt figure was covered in blood, sweat, tears, and mud. His once brilliant green eyes wear staring lifelessly into the night sky.

With him the light lost its hope, they knew that he wouldn't get another chance at surviving the killing curse. Harry was not coming back, and for good measure the Dark lord sent a powerful slicing curse at the teen's neck, causing the raven-haired body forcing his head to roll down the grounds of Hogwarts.

It did not take long for the Death eaters to gather the rest of the students, teachers and resistance members, they were in shock and caught up in the death of their savior to put up a fight until it was too late, like Hermione they where numbly pushed into lines in the destroyed courtyard of the once magnificent school.

At the front of the resistance was the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. A boy no older than seventeen called Ron. He had vibrant ginger hair, that was always associated with his family, that reached his shoulders matted with dirt. His stature was gaunt, looking like he had lost too much weight too fast, leaving his cheeks hollow and his brilliant blue eyes sunken into his skull.

Ron was too pale to be healthy, and what could be seen of his skin, under the blood-covered clothes, was stretched thinly over his bones giving him the living appearance of a skeleton. Ron's eyes that were once the color of the ocean were now devoid of all life as he stared at the remains of the boy that he had been in love with since the third year.

Next to him was Hermione, a girl not much older than him. She too had lost too much weight too fast, leaving her features sunken and hollow. Her hair was a mass of unruly curls in a deep chocolate brown with natural blonde highlights covered in grime and pulled into an unruly ponytail.

Hermione's skin was pale and covered in scars, the most noticeable were the one's on her neck, which looked like someone had tried to slice her throat, while the second was on her arm, where the word mudblood had been crudely carved into her pale dirt matted skin.

It was a brand of her unworthiness as a witch, the Dark Lord and his followers thought that she was weaker than them all because she had no magical family. Hermione's eyes though were so unlike the others in the courtyard that it took the Dark Lord by surprise, because even though blood slid down her arms and soaked through the cloth material of her once white tank top, and her face twisted with fluctuating pain.

The pain of her torture a week prior and losing the boy she thought of as a brother, the defiant stance, and angry crease through her forehead indicated that she wasn't about to go down without a fight. It made the Dark Lord curious, he knew who she was. Potter's Mudblood, she was regularly called the Brightest Witch of Her Age and praised for her intelligence, but as the Dark Lord stared into her caramel brown eyes he saw that intelligence but what he saw more of was power, raw and undiluted power and that made him nervous.

During the year the trio had been on the run reports had come to him of the strangely powerful mudblood whose power crackled like fire in the air, looking into her past all he was able to find was news of the dirty muggles who raised her killing themselves sometime during the summer between the girls 5 the and 6th year, from all the accounts that the death eater could gather the girl was not overly broken up about the death and proceed to sell all properties that were under the Granger name and disappeared only returning for the start of 6th year showing no attitude change and from what was gathered the girl didn't even inform anyone of their death.

The girl made the dark lord weary more so than the Potter boy had, because even though the boy was powerful he lacked the intelligence to use it correctly. He was too hot-headed. Too much of a Gryffindor for his own good and that was what had gotten him killed in the end. The granger girl reminded him too much of himself at that age. But as he looked at the girl kneeling at his feet he saw a real enemy, someone that could potentially kill him.

Voldemort had heard many things from his followers, especially from the Malfoy heir. She was intelligent. She was powerful. And she was cunning like any Slytherin should be. And had the bravery of the lions. Dolohov had ranted for weeks after the ministry fiasco about how she had survived his signature curse. She was the only person to ever live through that curse. It did not matter that the curse was done silently, she still should not have survived, it should have burned her from the inside out, killing her in seconds.

Yet here she sat, the fire in her eyes not extinguished by the piles of dead bodies surrounding her, the stench of burning flesh that hung in the air, not even his boisterous followers loudly celebrating their win was enough to crush that look.

The Dark Lord looked up from the younger witch dismissing what he thought about her, she was a worthless mudblood and he was the Heir of Slytherin and the now ruler and Lord of the British Wizarding Community, and soon to be Lord of Wizarding Europe also, and they did not have time to duel with Mudbloods with fire in their eyes, she would die soon anyway.

And so by turning his back, to address his followers, he did not see the girl he dismissed so easily because of her blood, pull out a knife and he didn't feel it until it plunged into his back piercing his body.

The knife met flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make the dark Lord scream. Hermione twisted the blade in her dainty palm, all the while sinking it deeper and deeper. His pale reptilian skin was torn to shreds as the knife rotated, the sound of his muscles and nerves being cut growing louder, as the cheers of his followers were silenced as they all watched in morbid fascination as the Dark Lord was killed in a muggle fashion by a Muggleborn witch.

The Order watched her with eyes that were filled with glee as they saw the brightest witch of her age kill the Dark Lord with a knife she was given by her muggle parents. Death eater's eyes were filled with disbelief as they watched their Dark Lord scream like he had made them do so many times. Then, without warning, Hermione forced the knife all the way into the Dark Lords back, until the shiny metal had disappeared inside his cold colorless skin and the black and silver engraved handle was pushing against his flesh Voldemort's cry was a brilliant sound, guttural chokes mixed with an agonized roar.

The younger witch smirked a vicious smirk and pulled the blade out. The Dark Lord sank to his knees into the mud and blood of the battlefield, continuing to scream, convulsing and trembling like a rabid animal as thick black blood flowed freely from the gaping hole in his back.

It was over quickly, he fell headfirst into the mud and it was not long before his body disintegrated, floating into the atmosphere. And with that the war was over, or so they all thought. They didn't see the smirk that graced the dark lord's features even as he withered in pain and started to disintegrate into nothing.

It happened so quickly that Hermione didn't understand what happened. One moment she was basking in the fact that she had done it, she had killed Voldemort. She had finished the war, she had done it for Harry, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and all the others that had died in the battle. Her heart was breaking for the people that had fallen in a war caused by a mad man. But she was happy for single second thinking that the war was over.

But then it happened that Ron fell from next to her, no one had touched him but he was bleeding, from his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. Hermione rushed to him, pulling his head into her lap, cradling him whilst checking his pulse and she sighed in defeat when she felt that there was no pulse.

Feeling her eyes well up with tears as she stared into the cold unblinking dead eyes of her best friend, her brother in all but blood. Her body was racked with great sobs that shook her frame making her gasp for air.

Sometime later when she had cried all the tears that she could possibly cry she noticed it. Everyone was dead. No matter their gender, their age, or what side they were on they had fallen to the ground and bled from all their orifices and then they had died. Everyone she cared about was dead. Hermione was alone.

Surrounded by death. It didn't take her long to notice that she wasn't as alone as she originally though on the opposite side of the battlefield some of Fenrir's wolves had transferred and where beginning to devour their fallen comrades, the giants were scratching their large heads and using their boulder-sized mallets to poke at the death eaters half expecting them to spring up. It seemed that it was only the witches and wizards that we're dead.

Fenrir started to move across the battlefield towards her, remembering his words in Malfoy manor Hermione dropped a light kiss on her brother in all but blood's forehead and closing his eyes she quickly apparated to the first safe place she could think of.

Hermione managed to take one step into the Black estate before she collapsed into a broken heap on the floor her sobs rocketed her small frame, she couldn't stop thinking about the dead, so caught up in her grief she didn't notice her body was glowing, Mrs. Blacks racist slurs or even the bowing house elf in the corner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Harry Potter - True Blood OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first weeks were the hardest, it had taken Kreature apparating her into a bed in order to move the young witch from the front hall. Without the persistent house-elf Hermione knew that she would have succumbed to either her injuries or dehydration. Without her friends Hermione saw no real point in continuing to live.

When she looked at her eyes in the mirror she saw the same darkness in them that had haunted Harry from the moment she had met him and her parents from their time in the war.

It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione that Kreature had removed all sharp objects from her grasp. Slowly the consuming depression lifted slightly to give in to the anger. She had woken up one day with her body being consumed by anger at the world. It took a whole three months before she was able to concentrate enough to research the reason behind her still being alive.

From what she saw the only remaining survivors of the war where magical creatures, the creatures had to be full-blooded to have survived. Flur the half-blooded veele had not survived the sickness the french witch had died of blood loss with the rest of the Wesleys on the battlefield. From what Hermione knew of her family there was no history of m

agic, her parents had been ordinary muggles, both of them had been orphans and had no knowledge of their family. Both of them had grown up in the same militant foster home and had both enlisted in the army at the age of 16 getting deployed two years later. Both of them had served 10 years before they were retired, got married, and opened a dental practice. They had the dental practice five years before they had Hermione and it was 15 years after that they killed themselves in a double homicide in the home office whilst their daughter was at the library getting some work done.

Neither of her parents showed any traits or knowledge of being creatures and were both fairly shocked when Dumbeldore came knocking at the granger household to tell them their eleven-year-old daughter was a witch. Looking into their past leads to nothing but dead ends and more anger at her own parent's incompetence at keeping records.

The Granger family was not a close one and there was no love in their household growing up which is why when they died Hermione didn't hesitate to sell all of the properties that they owned, keeping the money in her bag rather than taking the chance and depositing it into a bank.

After finding no leads from her parents Hermione decided it would be best to look into the early parts of her life when she was five Hermione was in a terrible car accident which resulted in the first five years of her life being erased, the only issue was that memory reversal spells where painful.

When she wasn't trying to find out answers on what she was, Hermione spent her days looking into what could have possibly caused the sickness that wiped out her friends.

She found that this was not the first time that the sickness had been found, 3000 years ago when the first Horcrux was created Hecate the goddess of magic lashed out at such evil and took back her gift of magic from the world resulting in all witches and wizards dying of blood loss, the muggles believed that it was a plague and burnt their body and prayed to their own gods for help. It wasn't until five hundred years later that the first magical child was born again bridging magic back into the worlds with them.

Whilst reading the small book containing an overview of the five hundred years without magic Hermione wondered why they were never taught about this when they in history of magic, it wasn't until the end of the book where Hermione got her answers the born again magical children wanted to hide the shame of their ancestors and hid any mention of the years without magic.

The sickness was a result of Voldemort creating the Horcruxes for everyone the trio destroyed the evil magic seeped into the earth, it seemed that after having the dark energy of seven Horcruxes seeping into the earth Hecate had yet again removed her magic from the world. It was worse now than it was three thousand years ago, then they were only small pockets of magic and when they died the countries had no way of communicating with each other meaning other than the burning of their bodies the deaths could go quite unnoticed. There were now hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards surrounding the world and the muggle world were far more advanced. Kreature had been able to get some muggle newspapers from the outside world; the loss of the magic couldn't go unnoticed this time.

THOUSANDS BURNT ALIVE AS SUPPOSED DRAGONS ATTACH ROMANIAN VILLAGE.

FIRESTORM RAGING IN WALES

FIRE LEVELS AMERICAN CITY

Without the keepers to update and maintain the wards surrounding dragon reserves the gigantic fire breathing creatures had been able to escape and cause havoc on the local areas surrounding the reserves. As the countries communicated they were able to come up with some weapons that we're able to pierce the dragons hide killing the creatures, this was not until hundreds of thousands of people had been roasted alive and entire towns leveled in firestorms.

THOUSANDS FOUND CATATONIC AND UNRESPONSIVE IN MENTAL HEALTH FACILITY

HUNDREDS MORE FOUND UNRESPONSIVE IN BEDS NO SIGN OF BREAK-IN

COLD WINDS SWEEPING THE WORLD AS MORE BECOME UNRESPONSIVE

The dementors no longer bound to the Azkaban Prison had multiplied and swept around the world, sucking out the souls of the helpless muggles. The muggles had no chance of fighting off the unseen enemy who could glide past any barrier that they put into place. There were millions of dead

GIANT WOLVES ATTACK CAMPSITE,10 DEAD, 5 TAKEN TO LOCAL HOSPITAL.

5 SURVIVORS TURN RABID AND ATTACK STAFF

WEREWOLVES ARE REAL!

Without the fear of the ministry werewolves had attacked the muggles with no reservation following their baser instincts to attack humans and infect them. The muggles started killing anyone on sight who had been bitten, hundreds of thousands of innocent people had been killed, the number of bitten was unknown. There were so many more reports, the longer that Hermione spent in Grimmauld place the worse the world would become on the outside, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	2. Memories and betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovered memories and betayals from the people that once mattered most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the True blood series/ Southern Vampire mysteries- All rights reserved to those who own each of the series ( J.K Rowling and Charlaine Harris.)
> 
> Warning- Contains mature content that includes foul language, violence, and sexual content. There also may be some spoilers for the HP and True blood series.
> 
> This fan fiction is mostly going to follow the True blood timeline and will be mostly based on this timeline with certain dates in the Harry Potter series changed to match the dates.

Eight months.

It took eight months after the death of magic to kill the world, from the arithmancy circles Hermione determined that the planet could possibly survive another two months without magic before it died. Unlike the first time, the sickness struck the world now depended on magic to keep pollution levels low enough that the world didn't choke on the poisonous fumes that cars, factories, nuclear power plants have all been pouring into the world for hundreds of years. The only reason the world had lasted this long was due to the millions dead in the aftermath of the sickness. The combined deaths of muggles and magic had bought the world a few extra months. But even that wouldn't be enough soon.

It had taken a further two weeks for Hermione to figure out that there was nothing she could do to stop this from happening, Hermione was one witch and even if she had the help of the creatures there wasn't enough magic left in the world to save it. Lately she had been finding it harder to perform even the simplest of spells and knew that the closer the end came the harder performing any magic would be. Kreature too had started slowing down due to the lack of magic available. All magical creatures would soon start to fade if they haven't already, they had only survived this long due to their ties to the most primal elemental magic. The only thing that was not affected was the portrait of Mrs. Black in the hallway, she still screamed obscenities into the darkness of the house, the racial slurs not even affecting Hermione anymore.

Another thing that had changed was Kreatures behavior towards the brunette, the elderly elf had always been odd towards the girl he had always tread the fine line between being affectionate and disparaging, alternating between calling her a Mudblood and Princess. Since the sickness came he had stopped any mention of her dirty blood, he had started to bow to her whenever she entered a room or summoned him. The elf had saved her life when she had first arrived at the manor and since then had made sure that Hermione was eating three meals a day, she didn't know where he was getting the food but it was possible he was getting them the same place he was getting the newspapers. Whenever Hermione questioned the cranky elf he simply apparated away.

It was three weeks after she had found out about the fast-approaching end that Hermione was able to recover one of her lost memories, using a pensive she found in what Hermione assumed was Orion's study she was able to view the one memory that she had painfully recovered.

It was the first time that she had ever used a pensive and therefore she was unprepared for the free-falling experience of entering the shallow basin. When the world around her formed she found herself in the last place she had expected, the Headmasters Office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo- Harry Potter / True Blood -oooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

MEMORY

Hermione had spent hours of her life in the very same office, studying away under the headmaster's probing gaze. Whenever Hermione asked why she of all students got the special treatment Dumbelore stated that her intelligence would go to waste if she was treated as any other student. All throughout her time in Hogwarts all the teachers, even Snape, gave her additional work to ensure that her potential wasn't wasted.

The office looked the same as it always had done, a large circular room filled with magnificent gleaming objects of all different colors, some were making soft sounds whilst somewhere blinking rapidly and others were emitting smoke. The wall was crowded with large square portraits of ancient-looking people that seemed to move and smile at her as she stood in the odd room.

Off to the side of the room was a large bird perch, on it was the most magnificent bird she had ever seen. Its feathers were almost the embodiment of fire starting at orange at the tail feathers and gradually getting darker at the head of the bird.

The bird had large, inquisitive, dark, nearly black eyes that almost seemed to look straight into her soul. It gave an odd-sounding trill of acknowledgment that seemed to radiate warmth and sent a tingle down her spine.

Next to the large bird was a huge, claw foot, a dark stained mahogany desk littered with papers and odd objects. Behind the desk sat a man she recognized as Dumbeldor, he looked the same with his long white beard that reached his waist and sharp, intelligent, brilliant blue eyes that were partially hidden by a pair of half-moon glasses that rested on his crooked nose.

Piled in front of Dumbledore where multiple implements that Hermione knew could be used to summon something the rituals were ancient and never used anymore because they were never specific enough and often resulted in the summoning of the wrong people or objects.

Stood in the center of the room was a small child who had wild brown hair with natural blond highlights, the child looked confused and out of place in the large office her wide brown eyes blinking in confusion as she gaped at her surroundings. The child that Hermione could now identify as her younger self was dressed in bright purple shorts and an equally bright orange t-shirt.

" Is this Heaven ? " the younger girl asked the first thing that Hermione noticed was that the younger version of herself had a distinctive American accent, specifically the accent found in the southern part of the country.

The younger Hermione had her attention firmly on Dumbledore who looked through his twinkling blue eyes at the younger girl, as the outside observer Hermione could tell the grandfatherly look was more sadistic then it was comforting. Dumbledore looked equally confused by the presence of the Younger Hermione; it was obvious that when he performed the summoning spell he didn't expect to receive a child.

" No young one, why would this be Heaven ? " it was the same grandfatherly tone that Hermione remembered him always using, it made her miss the hours they would spend talking in this office about the theory of magic.

" I was with Mommy and Daddy in the car we were going to get my school clothes because I get to go to big girl school with my sister Sookie, but we were stopped by a bad man who made Mommy and Daddy really scared they tried to hide me in the back seat but he grabbed me I think he was going to take me away from mommy and daddy because he kept saying I belonged to him. How can I belong to him ? " the younger girl didn't stop long enough to let Dumbeldore answer before she plowed on her large eyes filling up with tears as she reencounters the obliviously traumatic event. " Then I heard a woman shout but not my mommy, because mommy was being held back by daddy and crying asking the scary man not to take me. The new woman was yelling at the bad man to put me down and then there was a bright light and then I was here. So this must be heaven. My Grandma says that when people go away they go to heaven like my Grandaddy. " By the end of the young girl's tale she was shaking from head to toe with large tears rolling down her slightly chubby cheeks.

When Hermione looked closer at her younger counterpart she noticed for the first time that her orange top was slightly ripped and she was missing her left shoe only having a bright pink sock decorated with daisieS as a substitute.

Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating the younger girls rant but made no effort to try and soothe her distressed sobs, in the end, it was the phoenix in the corner that soothed the crying toddler, the firebird let out a long soothing note that calmed even the visiting Hermione as though it was happening in that second not years ago. Both of the occupants of the room were quite there mutual gazes on the bright bird as it finished its melody.

" What's Hogwarrts ? and who's Harry or Voldenirt ? " the words were childlike and stumbled but they made both of the adults suck in a deep breath, the grandfatherly light had left Dumbledors as his blue eyes were instead narrowed in suspicion.

" Where did you hear those names?" his tone harsh, making the young girl curl into herself and whimper, the phoenix gave another short melody to calm the younger girl.

" I can hear thoughts, so can my sister Sookie. Not Jason though he can't mommy thinks that it's only the girls who got the gift"

"You can hear everything I'm thinking " Elder Hermione sucked in a breath, Dumbledore was world-famous for having the best occlumency walls they were supposed to be impenetrable he was the one who had trained Snape. Hermione really didn't like the look on Dumbledor's face. It was a look she often saw from him when she did something he regarded as brilliant; it was a look of hunger like she was a prized pig he was fattening up for the slaughter.

Younger Hermione looked once again confused she tilted her head to one side showing some scratch marks on the left side of her neck and glared at the headmaster " your mind is odd like soup I can only hear some little words, where are my mommy and Daddy " Hermione recognized the look on her own face and knew there was an impending meltdown coming, the toddler was looking around and becoming visibly distressed even Fawkes melodies weren't calming down the irritated little girl.

" You can see them soon. I promise I just need you to tell me how old are you?

" I'm FIVE " The younger girl huffed stopping her sock-clad foot, looking at the elderly man like he was stupid

" that's perfect, you're the same age. Now this is not gonna hurt " before the younger Hermione had a chance to react Dumbledore had pulled out the elder wand and shot the telltale white of the Obliviation curse. The last thing that Hermione saw before she was enveloped by darkness was the younger version of herself collapsing on the stone floors of Dumbledore's office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo- Harry Potter / True Blood -oooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next thing that Hermione was aware of was being thrown onto the wooden floor of the library of Grimmauld Place, Kreature was hovering by the door violently pulling on his oversized ears. " Stop that right now, Kreature I've told you to stop hurting yourself "

" Yes, Princess " the old elf immediately let go of his ear and quickly apparated like he normally did when he knew that Hermione would question his odd term of address, when the witch heard the elf pottering around in the kitchen she knew that he was preparing them some dinner. The elf was more strict than Molly Weasley about her eating habits.

Alone in the Library Hermione was able to contemplate what she had just seen, she couldn't risk her mind by recovering any more memories. The recovered memory left her with more questions than answers, she now knew that her parents were not biologically related to her.

It made sense to Hermione that she was not related to the Grangers, they were cold and always aloof never showing a hint of warmth for their supposed daughter. On the rare occasions that the Granger couple had friends visiting they all remarked at how odd it was for the couple to have a child believing that the work-centric couple would never be open to having children.

The memory didn't reveal anything about her birth parents, who were they? And more importantly what type of creature where they. Hermione never displayed any signs of being anything other than being a witch, the gift of mind-reading her younger self had was not a gift that she shared. When she tried occlumency and legitimacy she found that her mind did not cope well with mind magic.

Who were the people her younger self had mentioned?

Hermione could feel a headache approaching, in the last ten minutes her whole life had been turned upside down with everything she thought she knew about their life in fact being wrong.

Dumbledore was one of the only adults Hermione had ever really felt close to, the elder man treated the brunette like she was his own flesh and blood often giving her presents on birthdays and Christmas when her parents forgot. There were so many hours spent between them bonding over their joint love of magical theory and wand lore. The headmaster often told thrilling tales of grand adventure and magic that kept the younger witch in awe.

It felt like all of the memories that she had of him had soured, Hermione didn't know why she had been summoned to the headmaster's office or for what reason. Only that it had something to do with Harry.

Hermione dug the palm of her hand into her eyes resisting the urge to scream at the endless stream of question running through her head. Hermione was tired, living each day was exhausting the world was slowly dying and she felt like dying with it. Hermione knew that the only way she would be able to go peacefully would be if she got the answers that she so desperately needed.

The only place she would be able to receive her answers was the last place she wanted to go. Letting out a frustrated huff, the witch climbed to her feet and summoned Kreature.

They had some work to do.


	3. Dancing flames and no regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the True blood series/ Southern Vampire mysteries- All rights reserved to those who own each of the series ( J.K Rowling and Charlaine Harris.)
> 
> Warning- Contains mature content that includes foul language, violence, and sexual content. There also may be some spoilers for the HP and True blood series.
> 
> This fan fiction is mostly going to follow the True blood timeline and will be mostly based on this timeline with certain dates in the Harry Potter series changed to match the dates.

A week later and the unlikely pair, Hermione and Kreature arrived at Hogwarts the once great and beautiful castle was destroyed leaving the still smoking ruins to greeted them after their long journey. The dead that littered the castle's grounds were decaying with the rancid odor hanging heavy in the air.

With magic being so weak it meant that the pair couldn't simply just apparated or port-key onto the castle grounds, it meant that the witch and house-elf had to use other means to get to the Scottish highlands. Due to Hermione living in the wizarding world for the last seven years with little time in the muggle world she never got the chance to get her driving license. With public transport no longer running it left the pair with one option. They had to walk.

Hermione was originally going to leave on her own using the tent she had stayed in the past year as a place to sleep as she made the long walk up to Scotland. Kreature was determined that he would be coming with her, the small house-elf was determined to take care of the young witch no matter her disagreement with the situation. A few hours later, Kreature had packed away the black family home into a backpack one that was enchanted similarly to Hermione's purple beaded bag. When the sun came up the next day the pair set off, the journey.

They walked from sun up to sun down taking the occasional break for food and rest, they stayed in abandoned properties and when they were not available they used the tent that the golden trio had used the previous year whilst on the run from Voldemort. The pair often had to move quickly due to the prowling packs of werewolves in the main cities, it was a long and stressful journey filled with restless nights.

The world was nothing like what Hermione had remembered, having grown up in the bustling city of London it was distressing to see the streets, cities, and towns deserted. There were cars littering the streets abandoned by the owners that were still be packed with the belongings of the owners. Houses were emptied and abandoned, it seemed as though the weather even agreed that the end was close as each day was filled with endless rainstorms and howling winds.

The pair was lucky that they were able to get the castle without running into the roaming muggles who had turned savage to survive the hostile environment.

Once the pair reached the castle grounds Hermione was devastated to see the bodies of the dead, her friends and family were littered around the castle green. Most of the bodies where half-devoured most likely the result of one of the creatures that survived what was most heart-breaking was the sight of the Weasley family who were so decayed that they were only recognizable by the shocks of red hair, a trademark of their once-proud family.

Striding further into the school the two came across more destruction and decaying bodies making tears fall in endless waves from Hermione's eyes, even Kreature was having difficulty keeping composure in the face of all the destruction in the school he briefly served in and the children he provided food for.

For what seemed like forever the two climbed through the crumbling castle having to take diversions after diversion due to the magic no longer working on the moving staircases the journey which would only normally take a few minutes turned into hours of walking through the half-destroyed castle. The griffin that had once guarded the headmaster's office had been destroyed at some point during the battle letting the two climb the winding stairs unimpeded.

The office was so different from what Hermione had known through her childhood, Hermione had always loved coming to the headmaster's office feeling like the once room contained everything that was magical and wonderful. All of that was gone now, the once Gryffindor inspired room had been transformed into something akin to the Slytherin dungeons with the walls once brilliant red turned into dark forest green. In the place of the many wondrous and magical gadgets that covered the shelves were potion and dark arts books. The once warmth and comforting room were now cold and impersonal just like the man who decorated it.

Headmasters portraits still decorated the walls, but it seemed that magic had left the ancient portraits only leaving the most recently created ones animated. Dumbledore and Snape's portraits stared at her from where she stood in the entranceway of the office.

"Miss Granger, how delightful for you to visit us "for the first time since meeting the man Hermione could not stand the sound of Dumbledore's, voice.

"Kreature, please keep a lookout for danger" Hermione had no desire for the house-elf to hear what would be said, Kreature nodded once before turning to the back to the spiral staircase. In a few steps, Hermione was standing in front of the portraits of the men she once admired.

"Why are you here Miss Granger? Albus sat perched on an obscenely purple armchair.

With tears still filling her eyes, Hermione crossed over to the portraits. " I need you to answer some question Albus "

"Did you know? "there was no need to elaborate, she knew the answer as soon as she saw the uneasy gleam appear in his blue eyes.

"What is she on about Albus? "Snape sneered from his portrait, he looked in death as he had in life, unhappy and like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Nothing, My boy. Why do not you give me and Miss Granger some privacy to catch up "the younger man looked to be considering it, his black eyes resting heavily on Hermione's pained expression.

"Are you afraid that he will find out what a monster you are, Albus, no better than Voldemort himself?" The portraits' reactions were instantaneous, Albus reacted with rage denying that he was anything like Tom Riddle, the man he despised wholeheartedly. Severus hissed clutching his left arm shouting to not repeat the name of his former master.

Turning towards the portrait of her potion professor fully Hermione explained how his master was dead and that it was not the boy who lived that had killed the reptilian monster but a muggle-born and muggle weapon, at this Snape's mouth curled into a pleased smirk. It was when Hermione started to explain about the aftermath of the war that she knew Severus knew nothing of Albus's plan. The potions master had lost all color in his painted cheeks and looked on the verge of passing out.

"Did you know Albus "it was Snape this time who asked, his voice deathly quiet but filled with barely suppressed rage.

Looking defeated the elderly wizard signed "it was for the greater good "

"How is the loss of magic something you have spent decades saying needs protecting for the greater good. How is the end of the world for the greater good! How Albus answer me! HOW! "Hermione bellowed her magic, manifesting stronger than it had done since the illness, bluebell flames danced around her fingertips running up the length of her arms.

"Tom was going to win; his army was too vast. It was for the greater good that magic to be taken from the earth rather than be used to build his empire. Imagine the suffering "Albus shook his head sadly.

"Millions of people have died; the earth is DYING. Was not my whole purpose here to defeat Voldemort WHY SUMMON ME IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KILL THE EARTH! "the flames started to build on Hermione's skin, but she was so preoccupied with her anger she didn't even notice the bluebell flames beginning to turn green.

At her statement, Dumbledore turned pale and his eyes bulged "you shouldn't know that! "his statement was a whisper but may as well have been a shout in the otherwise silent room.

"What else have you done Albus? "Severus snarled his obsidian eyes flashing with rage.

"the great leader of the light, summoned me to this office when I was just five years old and after wiping my memory, he placed me with the Grangers"

"Why? "Severus looked genuinely perplexed the rage, leaving his eyes temporarily.

"Mr. Potter would never have been able to kill Tom, his magic was not adaptable enough, I required a new savior someone strong enough to kill Tom and release his magic "

The green flames spread down Hermione's legs licking their way down her calves almost reaching the stone floor. "you have known for twelve years that killing Riddle would cause the apocalypse and you still did it? "Hermione screeched the green flames exploding from her body curling around the gold ornate frame of Dumbledore's portrait devouring the screaming headmaster hungrily. Hermione found vindictive pleasure in hearing the pained moans coming from the deceased headmaster. When the frame was fully destroyed the flames retracted back into the panting witch when the last flame had disappeared the brunette witch collapsed onto a heap on the floor.

…...

Hermione woke up to small hands moving her wild hair away from her face, when her eyes fluttered open she was greeted to the view of a beautiful dark-haired woman moving the hair away from her face, the woman looked ageless her pitch-black eyes containing wisdom that didn't match her youthful features. Hermione was unnerved by the tenderness that was in the woman's eyes feeling uncomfortable to be receiving such a warm look from a stranger. Hermione blinked rapidly trying to remember how she ended up on the floor and why her mind was foggy.

"Shhhh young one, you used a lot of your magic reserves. Take it easy " the unknown woman lifted a small silver chalice to Hermione's lips pouring the cold liquid down her throat, the sweet berry tasting liquid instantly cleared the fog clouding Hermione's mind, glancing behind the raven-haired woman she was able to see the melted frame where Dumbledore's portrait had once been. Snape's frame was perfectly intact; it seemed the green frames had only destroyed Albus's portrait.

Hermione's attention was drawn again to the raven-haired woman, now with her clear mind, Hermione was able to see that there was something distinctly wrong about the woman in front of her. Power was coming off the woman in waves, the crushing weight of the woman's power made her nearly gasping for breath. When the woman smiled it was with a little too much teeth like she was not accustomed to showing human emotions.

"Who are you? "

"I am Hecate child, your magic called to me in your anger. You don't belong here young one "

Hermione instantly believed the woman in front of her, in all her reading about the ancient gods and goddesses Hecate was always described as a dark-haired beauty, with immense power.

"I know but you've got to help please, the earth is dying" the temperature dropped dramatically, and Hermione had to physically stop herself from shivering.

"No, I shall not, this earth does not deserve my gift of magic. Your humans tainted my pure gift with dark curses and wars. It's their fault for their segregation and isolation against those without my gift, they sentenced them self's to death. "Hecate's eyes flashed menacingly, and her voice was crisp and cutting making Hermione shield away from the goddess.

"Now, my child it is time for you to return to where you belong" before Hermione was able to question the Goddess there was a bright light and the feeling of falling.

And then nothing but darkness.


	4. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the True blood series/ Southern Vampire mysteries- All rights reserved to those who own each of the series ( J.K Rowling and Charlaine Harris.)
> 
> Warning- Contains mature content that includes foul language, violence, and sexual content. There also may be some spoilers for the HP and True blood series.
> 
> This fan fiction is mostly going to follow the True blood timeline and will be mostly based on this timeline with certain dates in the Harry Potter series changed to match the dates.

Hermione didn't know where she was or how long she had been there. All she knew was the void, that's what she'd called this place. There was no other way to really describe it. Hermione was falling and it felt like she always had been there was no way to tell time where she was. Days, weeks or even years could have passed, and Hermione wouldn't know. When Hermione first started to fall, she would scream so much she made her throat bleed.

Hermione saw no point in screaming or yelling any more as she continued to fall, doing so would only make her throat ache and her vocal cords bleed again. Hermione felt her eyelids getting heavy, the adrenaline of falling for so long had worn off as she continued her descent and her body suddenly felt like it had not rested in a week and despite her protests, she couldn't stop her eyelids from fluttering closed.

In the void she never felt hunger or thirst, she only slept and awoke but her dreams where filled with nightmares of wars and battles making her dreaming mind no escape for the hellish reality her life had become.

Hermione felt like Alice on her way to wonderland, she wondered if that's where she was going, would everyone be mad as the hatter and want to chop off her head? Would her logical mind no longer be able to help her if she fell into the land of madness? Would she be able to see the laws of gravity being defeated as the Cheshire cat floated around losing body parts as he went? Or would she be the mad hatter with an insatiable need for tea?

Hermione's thoughts were spiralling wildly out of control and she couldn't help but wonder that the only place she would fit in would be a land where madness is as essential to living as breathing.

Where she was falling there were no maps or sets of draws that were filled with bits and bobs, there were no jars of orange marmalade with a large silver spoon and there where definitely no grand pianos composing classical numbers as she fell. There was nothing but never-ending darkness.

There was no music, only deafening silence as she plummeted to some unknown land. Her heartbeat wildly, echoing in her ears as she continued to fall into the dark.

Sookie Stackhouse held back a sign as her brother made yet another stupid comment, she knew that he was overprotective more so because she was his only remaining sister but that did not excuse him making rude comments about Bill. As much as Sookie loved her brother he would never understand what life is like for her, the constant noise in her head daily was enough to send any person mad.

Jason was normal, he didn't hear everyone's thoughts so he didn't understand that Vampire Bill was the only person since their sister that she could be around without putting in a constant effort to no listening to there thoughts. Sookie wanted to be normal and Bill helped her feel like that.

Sookie didn't always want to be normal when she younger Sookie loved being special because she had it in common with her sister, the younger girl was Sookie's best friend despite the five year age gap between the siblings they bonded over there mutual gifts and used them to cause all types of mischief mainly on the there older brother.

When Hermione died Sookie's pride in her abilities died, and all Sookie wanted was to be normal and Bill made her feel like that. When Bill had walked into Merlotte's Sookie knew he was special the man walked with a grace she had never witnessed in the red neck town of Bon Temps. When the Vampire saved her life Sookie knew she was right about the dark-haired charmer. It was why tonight meant so much to her, this was her first time talking to the man when it didn't involve one of them saving the other.

When Bill suddenly appeared on the Stackhouse porch when Sookie was sweeping she had to hold back a scream of fright, but she couldn't help but smile at his gentlemanly manners. Leading the Vampire into her room Sookie was shocked to see that old folk law about the blood-sucking race was true.

When the two walked into the house they were able to see that the elder Stackhouse, Jason, and Tara had crowded into the main room waiting for the interview to commence.

Sookie had to refrain from glaring at Jason when he said yet another insensitive comment regarding his recently reviled prejudice against vampires, but she had to intervene when Tara brought up slaves.

It didn't take long for the interview to end and the budding couple to be out of the door on a late-night walk.

"I went to the rat rays' trailer "it wasn't the best way to start a conversation but Sookie needed answers

"I told you I was strong "Bill didn't look shocked about her choice of topic, the two fell into an easy conversation and for the first time in a long time Sookie was able to talk to someone without the constant background noise in her head, she was able to be herself and not act like she was an idiot who was all looks and no brain.

The longer that the two walked together the more comfortable that the two felt together, and for the first time in years Bill felt guilty he didn't know what the Queen wanted with Sookie but knew it couldn't be anything good, the vampire queen never showed interest in the lives of mortals outside of her pets. The guilt was momentary and fleeting as he hardened the walls around his heart, he was there for a job and wouldn't let a perky blond telepath ruin him.

Bill knew that the only way he would be able to get close to the mortal girl and find out her secrets about her powers was to trick her into engaging in a romantic relationship, Bill planned to seduce the young blond with his southern gentlemanly charm and have her eating out of the palm of his hand by the end of the month.

When Hermione closed her eyes, she started to see visions, she didn't know if they were real or if they were a side effect of her losing her mind.

There were two little girls similar in ages but not the same, they were running through a field filled with wildflowers and looking more carefree then Hermione had seen anyone looking in years. The taller of the two girls who looked around seven and had long blond hair that was flowing freely behind her, but she had a small fringe that was blowing into her brown eyes and when she smiled Hermione was able to see that the girl was missing one of her front teeth.

The second girl was a younger Hermione looking around two years old, the toddler's hair was pulled into pigtails tied with bright blue ribbons. Both girls were wearing matching blue Demin overalls with a stitched flower going down the legs, the older girl had a plain white undershirt whereas the younger Hermione had a bright yellow shirt.

Behind the two girls, Hermione saw that there was a blond woman shouting for the two girls to come back but was getting ignored by the two laughing children. The blond looked to be in her late twenty's was evidently the mother of the blond girl as she looked like a miniature of the older woman.

"Sookie Stackhouse you come back with your sister this instant! "the woman yelled placing her hands on her waist with an expatiated expression on her face

"Run Hermione! "yelled the eight-year-old laughing harder when the woman yelled again

"I'm wunning S'kie" the younger Hermione yelled, it hit Hermione at that moment that the eight-year-old was her older sibling Sookie. Looking more closely at the girl Hermione was able to see that they shared eye colour and had the same face shape.

"Bye, mama "Little Hermione yelled giggling,

When Hemione opened her eyes again she was still in the void and not in a field of wildflowers, the brunette witch couldn't tell if her memories were coming back or if her mind was attempting to cope with being in the void for so long and not being able to find peace in her past memories all of them being tainted by the deaths of her friends and family.

When she closed her eyes again she was somewhere different, little Hermione was sitting in a wooden chair at a round table and looked older than the last vision around four years old, she was dressed in a yellow sundress and her hair was again put into pigtails this time with red ribbons. Next to little Hermione was Sookie looking sadly at her plate, she was dressed in a red checker dress and her hair styled like Hermione's only with yellow ribbons. Next to Sookie, there was an older looking boy around ten-year-old with blond hair and puppy dog brown eyes he is looking sadly at Sookie.

On the other side of little Hermione was the blond woman again, who Hermione knew was her biological mother, was leaning over to cut up little Hermione's food. Next to her mother, there was a brown-haired man who was looking painfully at Sookie, just one look at him and Hermione could tell that the man was her biological father and that she got her wild curls from him.

"What are we gonna do Corbett, that shrink wants to put our baby on medication" Hermione could tell from her tone of voice that it wasn't the first time that they were having the conversation

"I don't know Michelle, maybe we should give it a go her gifts aren't natural "

"Mama "Little Hermione whispered after tugging on Michelle's white blouse

"yes, baby? "

"Why are you sending Sookie away? "little Hermione's brown eyes were filled with tears at the thought of her elder sister being sent away

"Hemione where did you hear that? "Corbett asked

"You just said it, Daddy "

"I did not young lady, you will tell me where you heard that right now " Corbett banged his fist on the wooden table startling the children and causing little Hermione to burst into tears

"but y-you d-did Da-ddy , you s-aid that Sookie w-ould hav-e to be p-p-put on m-medicine or their goanna t-take h-her aw-ay . Why would they do that Daddy "little Hemione was now in her mother's lap in an attempt to calm the small child calm down?

"Stookie's not going anywhere I promise you, honey, Michelle I didn't say that to her I promise "

"I know Corbett looks like Stookie's not the only one a little special "Michelle sent a smile towards her eldest daughter which seemed to perk the blond up

The two sisters shared a small smile when Hermione's eyes were jerked open

Hermione could see light for the first time in what felt like forever, Hermione had never been more thankful to see the Moon, it highlighted everything letting Hermione see that whist she may still be falling it looked like she had finally arrived at her destination. Hermione could now see that she was rapidly falling, she attempted to reach the wand in her back pocket only for it to fall out and spin out of her reach. With no way to stop herself for the hard impact of the ground Hermione couldn't stop her eyes fluttering shut for what she hoped was not the last time.

Sookie could really see herself falling in love with Bill, the man was all dark mystery and charm making her feel at ease with him more or less straight away maybe it was because she had no need put up walls and pretend to be something she wasn't. Bill didn't treat her like she was some freak of nature or dumb as a bag of rocks, when talked to her he didn't simplify his words like most of the people in town did, he simply talked to her like she was an adult, an equal.

She was thinking about kissing him wanting to know if would be cold to the touch when he placed his large hands on her hips crinkling her white summer dress, he looked deeply into her eyes and was leaning down to kiss her when there was a large banging sound behind them forcing them to rip away from each other.

In a small creator not far from where they were stood in the centre was the broken body of a young girl with wild brown hair. Her legs were arranged in a way that showed that they where broken bent and pointing in the wrong direction, the girl's clothes were ripped and muddy showing them that the girl was covered in small cuts and already bruising skin. Her hair was fanned around her like a halo was already starting to tinge red with blood leaking from her head wound.

Bending down Sookie carefully checked the girl had a pulse shoving off Bill's hands when they tried to stop her.

" She's alive but where did she come from " there was nothing above them other then clear skies and the moon, no plane or helicopter had passed over them it looked as though the mystery girl had appeared from nowhere.

"Sookie get away from her, she doesn't smell human " Bill again tried to pull the blond away from the broken body of the brunet girl, In fact, the girl's blood smelt more like Sookie's only stronger the temptation to sink his fangs into the venerable girl was so strong his fangs clicked audibly, gaining Sookie attention

"Don't you dear feed on this poor innocent girl "Sookie snapped blocking Bills view of the bleeding girl

" I was simply going to give her my blood, I fear she won't live without it " Still not trusting the manfully Sookie nodded but moved to let Bill give the girl some of his healing blood, Bill bit into his wrist and quickly placed his bleeding wrist into the unconscious girl's mouth.

As soon as bills blood entered the girl's mouth, she started to seize her body shaking in an uncontrollable way causing the young girl's mouth to foam,

"what's happening! "Sookie streaked

"I don't know this has never happened before "Bill had given hundreds of people his blood in his many years on this planet and yet to see a mortal react to vampire blood in that way. Bill moves forward towards the girl only to be blocked by Sookie,

"We need to get her to a hospital "

"Right, right "Sookie moved aside and allowed the vampire to pick the injured girl up.

The pair ran back to the Stackhouse, Sookie yelling as soon as they were in hearing distance of the house,

"Help, Help! "the door burst open with Jason and Tara running out of the house,

"what did you do, you blood-sucking ass hole! "

"Shut it, Jason, we found her in the woods. We need to get her to the hospital "Jason quickly took the broken girl out of the vampire's arms giving the undead man a glare when he attempted to refuse

"Dam Sookie what have you got yourself into now "Tara yelled as she opened Jason's car door, allowing him to put the injured girl in the back

"Oh, my starts are that poor girl alive " Adele Stackhouse had come out on to the porch only to see her two remaining grandchildren placing a young girl into Jason's truck the girl was covered in blood and didn't look to be breathing.

"She is Ma'am but won't be for long without medical attention"

"Go, I will meet you at the hospital "


	5. Dr Martha and the lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the True blood series/ Southern Vampire mysteries- All rights reserved to those who own each of the series ( J.K Rowling and Charlaine Harris.)
> 
> Warning- Contains mature content that includes foul language, violence, and sexual content. There also may be some spoilers for the HP and True blood series.
> 
> This fan fiction is mostly going to follow the True blood timeline and will be mostly based on this timeline with certain dates in the Harry Potter series changed to match the dates.

Kreature felt the second that his mistress left this world, the magical bonds that attached the two begun to unwind and Kreature knew that he didn't have long before he would follow his fellow house-elves into the veil, his Mistress didn't know or truly understand how powerful she was, even whilst suffering from magical fatigue she had been able to maintain a strong bond to him allowing him to continue living where his fellow elves had perished.

When Kreature had first met the little witch he knew she was special, oh he acted as he hated her but only to protect her if the old goat or the evil man had found out about his little mistress they would have stopped at nothing to turn her into a weapon. The old goat may have thought he was smart training his little miss into warrior but the old mad never understood the power his little miss had, he placed boundaries on her never letting her live up to her full potential to afraid of what she could become.

Despite his inevitable death Kreture felt no fear, he was an old house-elf who had lived a long life surviving many masters, he felt pride at his service to the little miss the little witch who had no clue she descendent from an ancient and pride race, wizards may yell about pureblood and their superiority but they didn't remember the old ones.

The old ones were an ancient race of fairies before witches they had ruled over the magic world uniting all creatures in harmony it was not until the vampires discovered how addictive their blood could be and wizards discovered that fairy blood heightened there powers did things take a turn for the worse. Fairies were hunted and killed until only a small percentage of their people survived rather than fighting they fled to another plane of existence knowing they would be safe until the chosen one was born.

Kreture knew all about the old fables about the chosen one, his mother had talked about them when he was a child, The chosen one was supposedly a powerful bean who when reunited with their people would lead them to a new purpose. The fairies had fled in search of this fabled warrior for the light and had not been seen since. Kreature knew that the little miss was the only fairy to have walked the earth in thousands of years.

If someone had looked down that broken corridor when the last bond connecting Kreature and Hermione was unwound they would have seen the old elf smile to himself before he disintegrated into nothing.

The next thing Kreature knew he was falling.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha Jones had been a doctor for forty years, had multiple rotations with the armed forces and truly thought she had seen everything at this point in her life that was until the broken body of a young girl was brought through the A&E doors held by a tall blond man. In the larger man's arms, the young girl looked like a broken marionette who had her strings cut suddenly and without an explanation. Martha being the only A&E doctor available at the time was the first to reach the young girl and what she found had shocked her.

The girl was young maybe not any older than seventeen and from the first look Martha truly though the girl was dead with the amount of blood that not only covered herself the man that was holding her, it was only when she saw the young woman's shallow breaths did Martha spring into action, quickly getting the girl laid out on a bed and hooked up to numerous machines, nurses bustled around already putting pressure on the head wound and taking blood samples whilst another nurse guided the group of three away that brought the girl into a waiting room to get some answers and a fourth nurse called the police about the brutalized girl.

Pulling the privacy curtain around the girl Martha quickly cut through the girl's blood-soaked shirt and trousers looking for any more open wounds. The girl truly looked like she had come from a horror movie covered as she was in blood she had multiple broken ribs and one of them had punctured her lung explaining why the girl was having issues breathing Martha quickly grabbed a chest tube kit quickly installing the large 19 gauge needle in the place between the ribs allowing the trapped air in the lungs to escape and ensuring the girl could breath better, Martha quickly admitted oxygen to treat the hypoxemia.

A further examination using the mobile X-ray and ultrasound showed that the girl had some damage to her kidneys and broken bones in both of her legs. It was the damage in the pericardium that truly worried the doctor moving quickly. Martha paged the resident cardiac surgeon and moved to the closest ER.

That had been five days ago.

Since then the girl had made some amazing progress, the surgery on her heart was a complete success and with the pressure removed from her heart the young jane doe was now no longer in danger of dying overnight, they did have a complication during the surgery which doubled the surgery time, despite running multiple tests they couldn't determine what blood type the girl was which meant they couldn't administer a blood transfusion and had to recycle the limited amount of blood that was in the girl's body. Whilst in surgery they also fixed the problem with the punctured lung which collapsed, which meant that the girl was in surgery for well over twelve hours.

Even now all of there test to determine the girl's blood type came back inconclusive frustrating the girl's doctors endlessly,

The girl's other injuries seemed to be healing exponentially faster then what she believed possible the girl's legs seemed to be less damaged than initially presumed and were rather fractured which meant the girl would wake up with two legs in a cast. The head injury which had initially caused such great blood loss was already scabbing showing they were healing greatly.

Despite all the progress that the girl was making she would still not wake up, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened especially since they couldn't tell how long her brain was without sufficient blood and oxygen but if Martha was honest with herself Jane doe was honestly the first patient she couldn't wait to wake up and learn how she got so injured. The police too were interested in learning what happened to the girl and had already been by a few hours earlier to take fingerprints, blood samples and teeth implants to run against their database to see if they could find some clue about the girl's identity.

When Martha walked into Jane does room she was unsurprised to see the sleeping form of Sookie Stackhouse the blond had barely left the girls side insisting that she didn't want the girl to wake up alone, the blond hardly spent any time away from the hospital since she had helped bring in the jade doe five days ago if the fight she had witnessed between Jason and Sookie, the blonde had even taken time away from work just so she could sit by the side of Jane doe. The eldest Stackhouse was afraid his younger sister was getting too close to a girl who could still die.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping blond the Doctor moved silently to check the unconscious girl's statistics fronting slightly when they were a bit different from normal,

"Is everything ok " Martha had to stop herself from jumping at shock at the raspy voice coming from the sleeping brunette's side, Sookie had woken up at some point and was staring up at matha in worry incessantly nibbling on her lower lip,

" oh, of course, Miss Stackhouse just a little hight is all "

"Is that bad " Sookie asked her brown eyes shining with worry

" not a necessity " Sookie looked as though she was going to speak again when there was a loud knock came from the door, turning her eyes to the door both Martha and Sookie stared in shock at the sight of Bud Dearborne the police sheriff standing there with an odd look on his face.

Sookie seeing that the Doctor was still busy with the patient stood up smoothing down her blue sundress and walking to the door with a slight smile to the man she had known since she was a child.

" Sheriff Dearborn, how can we help you? " Sookie's smile fell when she saw the man was staring intently at the girl sleeping in the bed behind her, overcome by a slight protective feeling Sooki moved to the side blocking the elder man's gaze, coughing slightly sookie raised a golden eyebrow in question.

" Right, Sookie could I have a quick word with you " confused the blond nodded growing a fleeting glance at the unconscious girl before following the man out of the room and into the seemingly endless hallways, Bud led her into the hospital's cafeteria where Andy Belfure was sitting uncomfortably in the plastic chair a yellow folder in front of him. Sookie tried to get a read on either of the man's thoughts both terrified about how she would take whatever news they had to share.

' oh god that poor girl ' Bud moned despondent in his head

" Sookie, do you remember Hermione " Andy asked hesitantly

Sookie instantly exploded with rage, how dare they suggest she couldn't remember her precious baby sister " of course I remember my sister " Sookie ground out her eyes glistening at the thought of her rambunctious little sister, " why are you bringing her up ? " it had been over ten years since someone had mentioned Hermione.

' of course, she'd remember her sister thick as thieves then two ' Sookie's eyes watered further at Andy's thoughts because no matter how much Sookie loved Tara Hermione had always been her best friend.

"It will make sense in a minute, do you remember when Hermione was about three years old and came to the police station with her preschool class and they took fingerprints "

Sookie nodded hesitantly, vaguely remembering an ink-stained Hermione running around the house shrieking about becoming a policewoman.

" Well, when Hermione disappeared we didn't have any prints other than the ones she made that day so they were entered into the system so if anyone found her they would have a better chance identifying her, when she was declared dead we didn't remove her prints from the system " Sookie was now even more confused were they trying to tell her they had found her sisters body, she didn't know much about human decomposition but she doubted Heroine would have fingerprints so long after her death. Sookie shuddered at the dark path her thoughts had taken.

" what are you getting at Andy " The uniformed man glared at Sookie

'Its detective for dammet! '

" what I'm trying to say Sookie is that when we ran Jane Doe's fingerprints there was one match, Jane Doe is Hermione Sookie. Your sisters alive "

Sookie didn't know what to feel she didn't even know what to think. She along with everyone else thought that Hermione had died when she was five; she had long given up hope of her sister ever coming back to them beyond being a bag of bones. Now fifteen years later they were telling her that the broken young girl she had been sitting beside for the last five days was her sister.

" Are you sure? " Sookie asked meekly too afraid to truly hope

" yes "

Sookie lurched up from where she was sitting "I have to see her " she laughed slightly hysterically " she's alive " she stumbled slightly before righting herself and began walking to her sister's room still disbelieving that she was, in fact, alive hurt but alive. Quickly spinning towards the two worried police officers that were following her she asked.

" Does Jason or Gran know ? " know if they did Sookie knew she wouldn't have long alone with Hermione the other Stackhouse's would be there as fast as they could to see the lost Stackhouse.

" Not yet, they where are next stop" Bud answered ' need to get the girls to file from that doc '

"Why do you need Hermione file "

"How did … never mind we need to know where she has been for the last fifteen years Sookie we looked everywhere for her and now she turns up out of the blue injured like she just came out of some sort of war. It's not right Sookie we need to know if she's a danger to the town "

Between gritted teeth, Sookie spat " Let me tell my family, and for the record, Hermione would never hurt anyone! " Sookie spun back around and started walking faster to her sister's room.

Sookie heard the alarm when she was just a few turns from her sister's room the blaring noise was accompanied with a red flashing light and a mechanical voice stating ' Patient missing, patient missing ' running Sookie took the last turn before reaching her sister's room pushing open the door she noticed that the bed was empty and the surrounding equipment was broken. Dr Martha was in an unconscious heap in the far corner of the room but there was no sign of her sister. The window was broken.

"It looks like she wouldn't hurt anyone " came Andy's smug voice

" she was probably just scared, we don't know where she's been or what she's been through she would've thought they were gonna hurt her " Sookie rationalised she knew her sister and even though Hermione might now be twenty Sookie doubted that she would ever hurt anyone.

"Then why did she run"

"I scared her " came the mumbled voice from the corner, Sookie rushed up and helped the doctor to her feet gripping her arm when she stumbled slightly

" are you, alright mam, " Andy asked from the doorway

"I am a perfectly fine officer, you need to ask that poor girl "

" Didn't she attach you "

" like I said I scared her asked too many questions to that poor girl about them nasty scars " Martha truly was scared about what would happen to Hermione all of her thoughts were revolving around trying to find her and apologizing for her pushing question

Andy grabbed the walkie talkie from his belt " calling all units we have a missing patient over in Shreveport name is Hermione Stackhouse she is dangerous so approach with caution "

" MY SISTER IS NOT DANGEROUS " Sookie yelled " she was scared the doctor already said that we need to find her she's hurt and all alone in a place she won't recognise.

" Sookie look at what she did to this room, she may be your sister but we don't know where she has been for the last fifteen year or what kind of person she is now " Bud explained " now mam did she say anything when she woke "

Martha nodded thoughtfully " yes, she didn't know where she was but said her name was Hermione. She had an English accent "

" English, your sure " Andy asked and Martha nodded

" yeah definitely sounded like one of those posh ladies you hear on tv and she talked about you miss " Martha pointed towards Sookie

" she did, she remembers me! " Sookie let out a disbelieving laugh finally allowing the hope to enter. Her sister was alive currently lost and alone but still alive

" She wanted to find you " Sookie nodded once to the doctor before leaving the room

" where are you going " Andy yelled down the hallway

" to find my sister "  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hermione woke up in pain this was not something new for the young witch being raised by her parents and then later being at Hogwarts meant that she often woke up with aches and pains, but this pain was new or at least resemble when she woke up in the hospital wing after being hit by Dolohov's curse she even had the tight ripping feeling across her chest.

Groaning loudly, Hermione blindly fumbled under the pillow for her wand wondering where Kreature was. The small house elf never failed to give her a pain potion when she woke up in these situations.

" Careful now dear can you tell me your name " stilling Hermione stopped all movements trying to remember where she was but came up at a black the last thing that she remembered was being in the Headmasters office remembering Albus's words Hermione felt rage fill her.

" Miss can you hear me, can you tell me your name please"

Hermione tried to answer but found her voice was too sore to even let a single world pass her lips and it instead came out like in a rasp, a glass was pressed to her lips and she gladly took large gulps. Hermione opened her eyes and winced at the brightness of the lights and the overwhelming smell of disinfectants. Hermione herself was laid in a bed and surrounded by beeping machines she remembered from her childhood visits to hospitals.

The kind voice belonged to a middle-aged woman with long black hair in an array of complex braids, her eyes were light chocolate brown that reflected kindness as well as curiosity under her eyes there was a smattering of freckles decorating her brown skin and she was wearing a long white doctor's coat. It appeared that she was in a muggle hospital at least it showed wherever she was not currently having an apocalypse

" He...Hermione "

"Pardon? "

" My name, its Hermione "

" oh that's such a beautiful name "

' Well, I'd be damned if she English didn't expect that. ' Hermione heard the words but didn't see the woman lips move

" where am I "

'Oh that poor child ' again the woman's lips didn't move

"You're currently in Shreveport general hope hospital, you've been here for five days after Mr and Miss Stackhouse brought you in "

" Stackhouse, Sookie and Jason? " Hermione asked hope tingling her voice

" yes dear, do you know them? "

" there my family, I have to find them " Hermione lurched up ignoring the fire that spread through her chest she moves her legs only to notice they were wrapped in white plaster moving her hospital nightgown to the side she noticed her chest where wrapped in thick white bandages slightly tinged red with blood

" What happened to me, " Hermione asked panic rising

" From what I gathered you where found by your family in a small crater down in Bon temp Sookie said you fell from the sky like some sort of Angel" Martha's voice tinged with scepticism

"I was falling " Hemiones eyes watered as she remembered the dark void " for so long, I need to leave "

" you cant dear, your hurt unless you're trying to add to your impressive collection of scars "

" you saw my scars, which ones! " Hermione's voice began to raise, she didn't hate her scars they were a sign of her strength but the on the inside of her thigh made her feel weak and the thought of someone who saw the cruel word carved there made her feel sick

' that poor child to have that word carved there ' again the woman's lips didn't move and Hermione felt herself begin to panic when she realised she was hearing the woman's thoughts. Her gift was back

" all of them " Hermione couldn't explain what happened next. Her panic built and her magic rushed to her aid, blowing the doctor to the other side of the room in an unconscious heap. The machines around the room began to smoke. All Hermione could think was getting out of the room because the walls began to close in on her concentrating greatly and she tried to find her magic core.

Hermione was surprised to see that her magic core didn't seem to have diminished despite the wandless magic she had just used the green ball of fire jumped to aid her and within seconds she had managed to transform into her animagus form breaking off the casts that were surrounding her lower limbs, she lucky that as a lioness she would be able to move around freely and heal herself. Jumping off the bed that groaned at the lioness weight she took a running jump at the window ignoring the sirens that blared in the background. She needed to find her wand and then her family.


End file.
